Nath Ariaxe
Nath Ariaxe is a fan character for the Homestuck web series. An intelligent young lad who understands the flow of the world, he engages in a game of SBurb Gamma with some of his peers. Physical Appearance Nath Ariaxe is a skinny individual, with curly brown hair neatly combed out of the way of his eyes. His bright blue eyes seem to have knowledge flowing behind them. His attire is a dark-blue turtle-neck with the cyan image of a glowing fist punching the ground, and gray jogging pants (With two perfectly practical pockets, of course). Nath's username on CounselMate is PracticalDelusions PD. He speaks in plain black text, with perfectly proper grammar. He is known to shave off punctuation when he is thinking quickly, or write in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS when he intends to shout—his voice comes through very strongly when he types. Weapons/Abilities Nath's Fetch Modus is the Backpack Modus, which takes objects and calculates their weight before storing them. Stored objects can be accessed at any time without any hassle, but one cannot exceed the weight limit one could normally carry. Nath's Strife Specibus is Energykind, which relates to using the flow of the earth against his opponents in combat. It is used by injecting one's mind into the earth's flow, willing it to deviate from its path, then leading it back into its flow once the attack is completed. It has various "Flows", which are based upon elemental typings. The most powerful of all, Aether Flow (Which Nath has never successfully accomplished), renders the user completely invincible as long as it is maintained. One's ability of Energykind wielding is dependent on intricate hand movements, and gloves can act as a helpful filter. Nath also uses a unique form of chat system called CounselMate. It is similar to PesterChum in nature, but with two key differences: one, changing one's emotion actually registers beside one's name; and two, if someone is regularly aggravating a user, they can Banish them from their Counsel, meaning they don't have to listen to them for a full twelve hours. However, Trolls are capable of bypassing Banishment with TrollSlum v1.1. Personality Nath operates on two principles alone: logic and practicality. He reveres intelligence and logical thinkers, and inversely despises foolish people and things that are useless. He is known for having a reverence for Gandalf the Gray ("Now there is a man who understands everything") and has a small collection of posters of him. His older sister by a year has a much larger collection of dolls, which he despises for their uselessness. Backstory Nath was born into a seemingly ordinary family: a well-to-do father, a plain but kind mother, and an older sister of one year. Early on in his life, he received an excellent private education, surrounded by brilliant minds. When Nath's father mysteriously vanished and his mother died, his older sister assumed the role of authority and moved the Ariaxe family to a somewhat remote two-story home in the woods. They would be able to live in wealth for some time, but money was not infinite. On Nath's fourteenth birthday, a large party was held at his estate. He received many gifts from his peers, but the most notable was a copy of SBurb Gamma—which he was very happy to receive. SBurb Gamma was an updated form of SBurb that removed problems from the original (Like the evil being that kept on destroying universes) and added new features, including a Team vs. Team system where the players would battle for supremacy of the new world they would create. Of course, all Nath knew about it was it was a fun game with an excellent Player vs. Player system. And thus, at his earliest opportunity, he placed the game in his computer, beginning his journey... Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Nath is basically an amalgamation of all my ideals regarding Homestuck, and how I would play SBurb were I actually given the opportunity. SBurb Gamma, CounselMate, and the Backpack Modus are all fragments of this. After much pestering from Varogon, I compiled ideals and turned it into a character, resulting in Ariaxe here. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army